


My Heart

by NaGaKi108



Series: NSFW Sanders [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: When they do it for the first time there were a lot of feeling envolved





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies, a prompt i got on tumblr that deserved to be on my AO3

It was hands settling heavy on hips, the need to be constantly in touch, desperate moans and harsh gasps through kisses. It was half whispered words, a whimper cutting a name, too much and not enough. Lips going after the other, not enough air, constant reassurance and consent. _“Please, Logan please”_

Clothe was being shed and hands were mapping unknown parts. _“I love you, I love you so much. You are so, so, so perfect” ”more, Logan, please!”_

Marks covering pale necks and nail scratching on backs, pulling each other close, closer, closer still. The need to be one, to be joined in the most intimate way. Pushing and pulling, gasp and moans, words of adoration, promises of eternal love, needing more, _more, **more**_ **.**

“Logan, I need you”

“Promise me you’ll stop me if it hurts”

“I promise”

It was finally joining together, overwhelmed tears falling from two sets of eyes, kissing until the air runs out and then kissing again. It was patiently waiting until Virgil finally growls “ _move!_ ” going slow, giving compliments, staring in awe as your partner falls apart under you.

“You are so amazing –ngh!- Vir, I love you”

“Ah! I-I love yo –Ah! There!- I love you too!”

The sound of skin against skin, muffled moans and breathless gasps, finally feeling like they were complete. It was showing your most vulnerable side and knowing you wouldn’t be mocked nor belittled but loved for it, it was loving with everything you had.

“Logan!”

“Virgil!”

There was breathing trying to regulate itself, and soft kisses pressing on shoulders. A giddy sense of happiness and love, with smiles permanently attached on faces. It was knowing they had been as close together as possible and that neither regretted it.

“I love you Vir, so much”

“I love you too Lo”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
